1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical fiber connector assemblies for connecting optical fibers in an optical fiber system and methods of making the assemblies and, more particularly, to assemblies using an optical waveguide device between optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In optical communication systems, messages are transmitted typically through optical fibers by carrier waves of optical frequencies that are generated by sources, such as lasers or light emitting diodes. There is much current interest in such optical communication systems because they offer several advantages over other communication systems, such as having a greatly increased number of channels of communication and the ability to use other materials besides expensive copper cables for transmitting messages.
As the development of optical circuits proceeded, it became necessary to have optical waVeguide devices which could couple, divide, switch and modulate the optical waves from one optical fiber to another. For example devices see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,689,264, 4,609,252 and 4,637,681.
Connecting optical fibers to one another or to optical waveguide devices has traditionally been a problem. One method is to fuse or melt fibers together so that light from one fiber can pass to the connected fibers. However, in such a fusion process it is difficult to control the extent of fusion and the exact geometry and reproducibility of the final structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,236 discloses optical fibers connected to one another through an optical waveguide device. However, it does not permit the use of optical waveguide devices made by other processes.
In view of the foregoing, it is believed advantageous and an object of this invention to provide optical fiber connector assemblies that can use optical waveguide devices known in the art and particularly those described in U.S. Pat. application U.S. Ser. No. 07/144,003, filed Jan. 15, 1988, now abandoned.
Further, it is advantageous and an object of this invention to provide generally impact resistant, low energy loss, optical fiber connector assemblies which easily align and maintain alignment of fiber cores and device waveguides under varying environmental conditions.